


Hi, It's Nice To Meet You!

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Mythological, Random - Freeform, angel - Freeform, fae, momentour, soulcatcher - Freeform, um, vampire, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You somehow stumbled upon the group and Hayley is showing you around. Oh, you didn't know that Pete was a vampire? That Gerard was a siren? Well, it's nice to meet you, let's get started!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, It's Nice To Meet You!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

Well, hi. 

It's really nice to meet you! Not the ideal situation, yeah, sorry about that, but can't be helped. You probably shouldn't have been sneaking around after dark like that. 

Oh, you're sorry? It's cool, it's cool. What's your name? I'm Hayley. I'll tell you more about myself in a second, yeah, but first let me introduce you to the group. If we be extra quiet maybe they won't wake up? I love my friends, but every single one of them is a right jerk if you get them up any earlier than like seven. 

Huh. Yeah, good point, it's like three in the morning, but c'mon. 

This here is Pete. Yeah, he's a vampire. Don't be silly, he won't eat you! He's gotten pretty good at controlling the bloodlust. Survives on these weird shakes Patrick creates. No, he doesn't sparkle. Where on earth did you get that stupid idea from? He can go out in the sun just fine and is totally cool with garlic and stakes and stuff... but if Joe pokes him with that crucifix one more time I think we might have a massacre on our hands. 

Anyway! Onwards! Speaking of Joe, he's just over here. A werewolf. Transforms once a month at full moon unwillingly and whenever he wants to other times. Don't worry, it's not like Harry Potter- he's fully aware and himself when in wolf form, just has a little more of a temper. Just really doesn't like silver, so maybe take off that pretty necklace of yours. Even if Joe doesn't make a fuss about it, Brendon will try to steal it. He's a right magpie. Anyway, where were we? 

I'll tell you about Patrick next, I think. Patrick has fae blood and is gradually developing some magic-y-ness but isn't very good at controlling it yet. So far he can vaguely influence other people, which is annoying as hell, trust me, and fly, which is hella cool. Magic spikes and flares at pretty much the worst times possible. This one time my band and FOB were doing this show and- yeah, we'll save that story for another time. 

Hey, Andy? What are you doing up so early? Oops, sorry. We'll be quieter. Andy's a soulcatcher, aren't you, Andy? Okay, I'll go away. Sorry. He's basically like a vampire but instead of needing blood as a nourishment, takes energy, which can get kinda awkward. Can usually control himself and just take enough to make his victim feel tired or fall asleep but has put several people in comas. Brendon fixes them up alright, no harm done, so don't worry. 

Moving on, moving on... this is Gerard. He's a siren and is like three hundred years old- sorry, four hundred. Shut up, Gee! I'm trying to talk! He got bored with killing pirates ages ago- yeah, whatever, got bored of killing people full stop. Yes, he is indeed insanely beautiful, has the most incredible voice, etc, etc, yeah, nobody cares. Oh, for god's sake, go away! They just arrived and you're already flirting! He really needs to shut his mouth and STOP WITH THE FLIRTING! Yeah, he flirts. With everyone. Ugh. 

Hi, Frank. Can you go shut Gerard up? Please? Thanks. Yeah, Frank's a ghost. Don't be too alarmed, seriously. He's a friendly ghost! Like Casper! Okay, okay, sorry Frank. Anyway, Gerard felt guilty for killing him all those years ago- you see, Frank was a pirate until some asshole *cough cough* lured him off the ship. Gee tethered him to the human realm as an apology. He basically just chills here and haunts Gerard to piss him off. Isn't all that helpful. At all. 

Hey, you want to hear about this guy? Say hello, Brendon. This is Brendon, he's a healer. And possibly the most empathetic, dramatic person on earth. Gets annoying as hell pretty damn quick- kidding! No, I'm not kidding. You'll want to murder him within a day here, don't worry. At least he's helpful- can heal pretty much any injury but healing takes a toll on him- needs to eat sugar and stuffs. Loves sugar. Don't let him get near the sugar. No, seriously, you might wanna hide that cookie because- Brendon, they're a guest! You can't just steal food like that- ugh. Rude. Sorry, but I warned you. Now he'll be hyper for the rest of the day... oh, you want to here about who I am? 

How lovely of you. I'm not anywhere as interesting as the rest of them.... aw, you're too kind. Well. I'm a guardian angel. Have to watch over these peoples- no idea how I got stuck with all these mythically challenged morons- oh, that's right, it's because Barakat can't do his job properly. I fly and I guess I'm kinda celestial and shit. Oh, you noticed the wings? Thought you were staring a bit. 

Aw, I'm sorry Jack. You can do your job okay. Just screwed up a bit. He tries his best, really. Didn't do so well with Frank while the pirate was still alive, so he's hoping he'll be better at watching over a ghost. Plays far too many pranks on mortals for my liking, huh, but I have to admit he's kinda funny. Put that down, you idiot! I take that back, huh. Not funny. Moron. 

So, they're my lovely friends. You never realized we were, what was that? We were different? Meh. We're pretty good at hiding our quirks. Sad to say you'll have to go now. It was lovely to meet you- maybe drop by another time and you can actually meet the sleepy heads!


End file.
